Mirai Buu: The Story of 2 Trunks and a Goten
by Kami1
Summary: The Mirai universe is in danger again and Trunks summons the greatest warrior of earth, Gotenks and finds himself up against an evil beyond comprehension while babysitting a pair of irritable demi-sayajins, but it could be that these 2 little kids are Tru


Mirai Buu: The Story of 2 Trunks and a Goten  
  
  
Shenlong: How did I know you didn't actually want the strongest warrior.   
  
Mirai Trunks: I did, but these kids are nuts!  
  
Shenlong: Well then you should have said that you were looking the strongest warrior who wasn't nuts and knowing the Sayajin Z fighters, I suppose I'd probably have brought Piccolo, or Videl then since none of the other Sayajin Z fighters can really be called sane, can they?  
  
Mirai Trunks: Damn dragon!  
  
Shenlong: Seeing as I was created by Kami, I don't see how I can be anything but holy and I'm certainly not damned then am I, huh.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even want to own these to nuts, but I suppose I don't own any of DBZ, do I? (please, please say yes)  
  
  
note: I figure after a couple of years Trunks would have made the trip to New Namek and gotten a new guardian.  
  
  
  
  
Wishing for the Warrior  
  
  
It was over. Even after all his training, torment and even time travelling, this new evil was too much for a single warrior to face alone and alone he was.  
  
The time was about 3 years after Cell's defeat in the mirai timeline when a short, white haired stranger had appeared at Capsule Corp's doorstep. Even now, long after the kai's defeat, he still remembered the words that had spurred him on his cursed journey: "I am Shin, the Supreme Kai. It is my responsibility to protect this universe and as of late I've noticed a strange disturbance here. I believe that it may be Majin Buu, the greatest evil the universe has ever known.  
  
The 2 of them and Shin's servant, Kibito, had then embarked on an incredible adventure to find Majin Buu and after numerous battles with near endless hordes of Majins they reached Buu's shell, only to be confronted by one final guardian. He was Dabura.  
  
Both Shin and Kibito had fallen in that battle, once again leaving Trunks alone to face an enemy of greater power then even Cell. Now he fleed at the demon king's approach, knowing that if Babidi were ever to posess his energy, the universe would fall, as Buu would rise.  
  
Finally, after months of running, the eldest son of Bulma and Vegeta had formed a plan. He would bring Goku, from the universe he had saved to help him fight his enemy with the dragonballs and then together they would defeat Babidi and Dabura once and for all. Mirai Trunks would no longer be alone. Now that he finally possesed all the dragonballs, it was time for his scheme to reach fruition and then all the evils of his time would rot and die.  
  
"Eternal Dragon, grant my wish," Trunks yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Jeez, I can hear you know!" the dragon replied, obviously cranky. "You don't have to yell, but make your wish and make it snappy! I'm a very busy dragon god and I don't have all day!"  
  
"Okay...um...ya...well...I wish... no...um..."  
  
"Hurry up and make your wish now, or come back in another year when you've made up your mind!"  
  
"Fine then!" Trunks replied, getting pretty annoyed with this dragon. "I wish to bring the strongest warrior of earth from the timeline I visited a few years ago."  
  
"It is done," the dragon replied, as he dissapeared and the 7 orange dragonballs scattered across the earth. But when Trunks looked around for Goku, he didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly he felt a slight tug on his pant leg and looking down he saw a little boy with unruly black hair and another who could have been him if not for the cocky smirk on his face that looked more like something Vegeta would wear then anything else he could think of. Suddenly the smaller of the 2 asked innocently, "Hey mister, do you know where we are?"  
  
Looking down at the unfearing duo he could tell that the 2 little tykes weren't from around here. "But I wanted the strongest fighter, not a couple of little tykes barely out of diapers."  
  
"Hey!" Chibi Trunks replied. "I resent that, but if you're looking for the strongest fighter in the universe then the 2 of us are your guy.  
  
"But how can 2 people be the strongest 1 fighter?" Mirai Trunks asked, dumbfounded by his chibi self's response.  
  
"Oh that's easy," Goten said. "Let's show him Trunks!" and with that the 2 began a ridiculous set of dance moves that would have put Sayaman and the Ginyu Force to shame, even if they worked together and yelled, "Fusion-Ha!"  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think and I'd like to remind you of a little button at the bottom of this page that allows you to review a fic. You are going to review this fic right now so that Kami doesn't give up on it when he finds 0 reviews after posting a 100 chapters Understood !?! 


End file.
